My Darling Angel
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: AU: Takes place after Lauren and Bo make like in 'Vexed'. Lauren has a confession that will change Bo's life for ever. First Chap is a flash back. Rated M for Sex, Language, violene, anal probes, a Danuses (Dyson, the Ash,and more), and brojobs
1. Chapter 1

"La, have you ever met my parents," my little fea princess asked softly, looking at me with a sad glint in her shining brown eyes.

I turned to look at her, stopping the gentle strokes of my fingers through her chocolate locks. I let out a sigh, before pulling her small body closer to wrap my arms around her.

"You keep asking that, honey. Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can tell me anything," I spoke softly, kissing the top of her head.

She's silent for a while, seemingly trying to find the words to express herself, "it's because I'm a freak, isn't it," she asked, pulling her arms around herself, almost like she's trying to hold herself together.

"Sweetie, you're no more a freak then I am. Just because I'm not like everyone else, does that make me a freak?" I asked, getting a scowl in return.

"No La, you're not a freak. You're the most beautifulest, nicest, smart person I know." She stated, nodding her own head in agreement to her own words.

"Then the same goes for you. You've never been a freak, there are plenty of people in this world just like you, they're called Fea." I explained.

Her eyes water as she looks at me, eyes shining with sadness,"then why haven't I ever met any? Do they hate me too," she asked, voice cracking.

"Oh baby, no. No, they don't hate you, there are just to many risks to let them get any where near you." I soothed, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Why," she sobs, nuzzling into my neck.

"You are more power then you even think, and they want that power. They want to control you, so that they can win the war that's been going between the light and dark Fea."

"Why can't I just be with the light? I want to be with the good guys," she asked, sniffing softly.

I let out a sad chuckle," it's not that easy. It's not always clear who the good guys are, but I know either side wouldn't treat you right. Your parents knew too, that may be why they gave you up, not because they didn't love you, but because they wanted you to be free." I explained, resting my cheek on the top of her head.

She starts crying again, and my heart breaks a little more to see her in so much pain, "what if I could help you find them? What would you give to meet them, even if its just once?"

"I'd give anything to know why they could just leave me, but once I know I won't care what happens to them. I have you, and that's all I will ever need," she said, wrapping her small arms around my neck before laying her head on my chest.

"You're all I need too, honey." I whispered back, watching as she smiles at me.

I gently lift her head and lean in close enough for her to suck the Chi from my mouth. Being as young as she is, she doesn't have a sex drive, so she has to feed from a different source of pleasure to survive, because she's a succubus. Allowing her to feed from me, being the reason she survives gives me the pleasure she thrives on. I guess being an angel helps, in that she could feed from me as much as she wants and it would do little to nothing to faze me. I may not be able to save and protect her from life forever, but I know one thing for sure I aint never gunna let those fae fuckers hurt her


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open as Bo's sent envelopes me. I turn to face her, hoping to find her still sleeping. Instead I'm met with the site of Bo lacing up her boots.

"Hey. Sorry go back to sleep." Bo says sweetly as I shift my entire body to face her.

"You're leaving. Why?" I ask crestfallenly.

"I'll be back." She replies as she leans over to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I just…. I can't let this Lou Ann situation go. There's just…something I gotta take care of." She says with a conviction that fills me with pride.

Although it's pretty unnerving to know that my mate intends to fight a Mesmer, especially one as sadistic as Vex. Ok this situation can go two ways…..hmmmm. Let try the easy way first.

"No… yo-uh… you have to stay." I say, a little more forceful then intended.

"I didn't figure you for clingy." She chuckles.

Ok think Lauren think. How can I get the stubbornness girl in the world to stay with me till morning? I could reveal myself to her, but then she could get pissed because I didn't tell her the truth from the get go. I could stab her, let her bleed till she passes out, heal her, clean up the mess, make her breakfast to atone, and tell her it was a bad dream when she wakes up.

"Hey." Bo's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up at her.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asks softly.

Shit she knows I'm up to something. "Nothing." I respond quickly plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Lauren. What?" She asks nervously.

Shit what do I do. Ok let's try…

"Just pleas let this go Bo…. For me. Your revenge could start a damn war. I'm doing what I can…. I just need a few more hours." I plead.

Bo's face falls. Shit this is not going how I planed it. Father in the sky why is every thing I'm saying upsetting her.

"Is that why you're here with me? You're a diversion?" Her words are like a dagger to the heart.

From here on AU

"Diversion, me…. Well yes but it's not what you think Bo. I did not come here because the Ash sent me, although he did, I came because I'm scared." I defend.

Her face contorts in confusion as she waits for me to answer her unspoken question. Why?

"Bo, Vex is a very dangerous and loved dark fae. Whether you kill him or not you're signing your own death warrant. When the Ash told me this I realized that I could lose you before I even got you. So I made a plan to, for once in my life be selfish, seduce you, and sleep with you, TO KEEP YOUR HEROINE ASS IN THIS DAMN BED! NOW TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES SO I CAN START OVER!" I snap.

"Oh…umm…Well….I….Uh."

"Bo do I have to stab you? 'Cause I will. I am adamant on keeping you here and if that's what it takes so be it." I threaten, my left eye twitching slightly.

Bo's jaw drops and her eyes go wide. "Are serous?" She asks in pure shock.

"Well it's still plan Z, but I think it would be best if I go with plan B and tell you the truth about your past." I admit.

"Go for it doc, But I may still going so make it quick." Bo says still lacing up her boots.

"Well after the fae war, some chick went crazy, got caught, and had a baby girl. Here is where I come in. Ok? So a young maiden named Lou Ann was carrying a cute little bundle of joy, you. I was in the heavens, looked down, saw you, fell for you, took care of you till you turned four, then left you to find your parents to make you happy. Will you stay and listen to my story now?" I ramble.

"Well since you put it that way." She responds as she unlaces her boots.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well to understand how we met you must understand what I am-"  
"So what are you?" Bo interrupts.  
"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me. Now where was I…Oh yes. I am an Angelic. Before you ask no I am not an Angle, angles do not exist-"  
"So what's an Angelic?"  
"I was getting to that Bo… Father, give me strength. Ok, Angelic is not my Genus my Genus is Akroic. Which comes from the Greek word Akrotés, which means listeners. My kind was created by something we like to call the voice. Your species refers to it as god, but for it to actually have a physical name it would have to be a physical person, which it is no. It is a voice that is in our head and tells us our purpose."  
"And what is your purpose?"  
"Bo stop, please, stop. Now as I was saying we were created to keep the balance between good and evil. Contrary to what many believe there's not much of a difference between good and evil. The only true difference between evildoers and those who claim to do good, is the simple fact that evildoers don't mask their unjust by saying they had just cause. For instance, the Holy wars, the Salem witch trials, Terrorist, the Holocaust, Slavery, the annexation of the united states-"  
"Wait, what dose Columbus have to do with this?"  
"Well after "finding" the natives land. He and his men took innocent native boys and torturing them into telling them where they held their gold. Then the set up quotas for gold and other valuable goods, if one of the natives failed to meet these quotas Columbus chop off said natives hands and let them bleed to death. He and his men also raped virgins, wives, mothers, etc."  
"Well that's something they don't teach you in school."  
"Well they do in some schools, but that's besides the point.  
What I'm trying to explain to you is, all people who claim to be doing the right thing, can actually be doing terrible things. Which is why my kind was created. We make sure the balance between good and evil never tips in the favor of one side.  
But as I was saying the Akroics were created by the voice and the first to hear it. They don't have physical bodies, but they can inhabit the bodies of others. The first and only created were the Greek gods, save for my little brother/father in law Hermes. My father is Zeus and my mother is Athena. I am the first of the Angelic species. Now our name comes from the Greek word Angeliofóroi, which means messengers. The difference between Angelics and Akroics is my kind does have a physical body. We are the ones that tell your kind what to do.  
Hermes was born a few years later Hermes was born, we are both the spawns of Zeus but his mother is another Akroic named Maia. When Hermes met my mother their connection was instant. When father tried to intervene the voice told us they were meant for eachother so their marriage was celebrated rather than shunned.  
Nine months later my mother had a son who she named Faioú."  
"What does that mean?" Bo asks  
"It's Greek for gray. They named him that because he was born with slimy transparent gray skin, large black eyes, two slits for a nose, and thin lips. Honestly he looked a lot like an alien. A lot of the Akroics wanted to kill him but the voice once again told them to do nothing. The voice even gave him a new name ļ nkríza Nephilim, The gray Nephilim.  
After a few four years his skin started to dry and turn a sun kissed peach, his nose grew in perfect proportion with his face, he grew ears, long thick blond hair, full pink lips, you get the picture."  
"He looked like you." Bo says with a sweet smile.  
I nod in response. "Yeah since the only difference between Hermes and I is the fact that when he it puberty his golden blond hair turned brown. It was inevitable for him to look like me, but he is very emotional and tends to get violent at the drop of a dime. Just like me he is the first of his kind and just like mine his race shows up in the bible as angels although nephilims are seen as fallen angels, they are angles nonetheless.  
All three species have intervened in human and fea history for the greater good and the greater evil. We started the religions, god vs evil, light vs dark, I'm better than you so bow to me you present. We have started a lot the wars. So to insure that the balance is kept we watch them. Sometimes we rotate shifts in the "heavens", sometimes on the ground but at a distance, and sometimes we partake in it.  
Which is how I met you. During my fea war shift from the corner of my eye I saw Lou Ann running in the opposite direction of her clans camp and I found it interesting. When I turned my attention to her, Her body shifted so the moon illuminated her face and body. At first I didn't know what you were so I decided to fly in for a closer look."  
"Wait, hold on a minute. You have wings?" Bo asked shocked.  
"Yes the only species in our genus that don't have wings are the originals, the Akroics.  
Anyway I flew in for a closer look and that's when I saw you, My perfect little princess. I convinced the Lou Ann to give you to me and tell me where she was taking you and why. She told me she was told to take you to the Blood King. She said that you were his grandchild and even though he betrayed your mother she a still wanted him to be apart of your life and he wouldn't have if you stayed with your mother.  
At the time I didn't know who the Blood King was or how he betrayed your mother. Now I do."  
Shit wow do I tell her that two of her friends are lying to her since they met her, one of her friends is her grandfather, and the other toyed with her emotions.  
"Lauren, honey, please tell me the truth. Who is the Blood King?" Bo pleas while sliding closer to me.  
"Fitzpatrick "Trick" McCorrigan. He exiled from his kingdom after he tried to save your mother. It worked she wasn't executed, but she was held captive by a dark fae king. As far as I know she's still in captivity, unfortunately there are fea clans all over the world. All of which are split between the light and dark. I don't know which leader has her, but I do know she is alive. If she were killed the Akroics would have to judge her based on her memories, my father would have alerted me if anything about you came up.  
Now Bo I have a question for you? Do you still want to kill Vex?"  
"No. Now I want to kill trick…..Wait did Dyson know." Bo looks at me, her eyes tearing up at the realization.  
I nod.  
"Did Hale know?"  
I shake my head.  
Bo stands up slowly and turns away from me, shrugging off her jacket.  
"How long have you known?"  
"I knew before you came, but I also knew I couldn't just randomly tell you and insure you'd believe me."  
She nods and slides off her pants.  
"What are we, to each other?"  
"You are my mate, my one and only. I will be whatever you want me to be no matter what."  
Bo takes off her shirt and turns to face me.  
"Does this answer your question" She asks while slipping back into bed.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea what you chose."  
"Good now hold me as tight as you can and never let go." She sobs while leaning into me.  
"Of course love." I say sliding my arms and wings around her.  
"You've been dying to do this since we had sex haven't you?" Bo chuckles as my feathers tickle her cheek.  
"Baby I've been dying to do this since our encounter in my office and I got to touch your **adult** bare back." I rasp while rubbing said back.  
"Good night Doc."  
"Good night princess."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

My eyes flutter open at the sound of the familiar song

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

I groan in anoyance as I lift my head to look around the room in an atempt to find my cell phone

_This is what I thought,_

My search fails, so I move my wing in order for me to lift my right arm in the air

_I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Focusing on the sound, I will my phone to come to me.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I look at the screen, ONE MISSED CALL! I DID ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!

I growl and slam the phone on the ground. With a huff I turn back over and wrap my arm around Bo's soft cushy….pillow.

"Wow so you're not only a stoic doctor, you also dubble as a telopath. Damn Bo, you sure know how to pick 'um." Kenzie slurs sarcastically.

I sit up and smirk as my wings extend. My left eye turns gold and my right eye turns red. My nails also grow slightly longer and turn silver at the bottom and gold at the tips, my teeth enlongate and sharpen, and my skin gets a slightly golden tinge.

"Damn!" Kenzie whimpers before passing out.

Grea,t now Bo's gunna think I broke her. Fuck. Do I just leave her there, or do I carry her back to her room? Where is her room anyway? hmm… I guess I can just lay her out on the couch….WHERE THE FUCKS BO!?

As if on cue, Bo enters the room with a bag of what smells like bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches, two iced coffees, a hot coffie, and an orange juice. Bo looks down at the passed out Kenzi,e then up at me.

"Wow Lauren, you're hot as hell! No wonder Kenzie passed out…..Unless she was drunk." Bo says while placing the bag and cardboard tray on the edge of the bed.

She grabs one of the Iced coffees, takes off the lid, and slowly pours it on Kenzie.

"BO! BOOOOOO! I'M DROWNDING BOOO! I'M DROWNING IN SUGARY SWEEET COFFEE! SAVE ME SUCCUBUSS.!" Kenzie shouts while flailing around like a fish in death vally.

Finaly, when the coffee's all gone, Kenzie sits up and looks from me to Bo, like twenty times, before asking, "Did you get my coffee?"

Bo picks up the other Iced coffee and says. "Hazelnut flavored iced coffee with chocolate syrup, twenty-six sugars, and a shot of irish cream."

"Thank you, you coffee goddess." Kenzie says excitedly while taking the coffee and downing it.

"Did you get my munchkins?"

"Their in the livingroom Kenz. Now please divour all thirty of them out there while Lauren and I talk in here." Bo chuckles while shaking her head.

"Ten choclote glazde, ten regular glazed, and ten red velvet glazed?"

Bo nods.

"Bo, have I ever told you, you're my hero?" Kenzie sings as she atempts to ballerina spin out of the room, inevitably winding up hitting the wall and falling flat on her ass.

"I'm ok Just got the crap knocked outta me. No one get up. I'll just crawl to the livingroom." She whimpers, while getting on her hands and knees and teetering away.

"Will she be ok?" I ask, with a smirk, as bo sits on the bed next to me.

"Yeah. This is actualy a rare occasion. Kenzi never usualy gets this drunk. I mean she does drink, but it's not often that she gets shitfaced. When she does she needs a shit ton of sugar to function." Bo explains while handing me a brekfast sandwich.

"Now, I think you owe me a few more answers."

"Really? Ok, shoot."

"You said that the Akroics don't have a physical body. So how were you and other Angelics and Nephilim born?" Bo asks while Kenzie slips back it to the room.

"Kenz, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on Bo! Did you really expect me to not eavesdrop on you two? When I heard you weren't having sex I figured I could sit in and learn about our gaurdian angel Lauren." Kenzie says with excitement.

"God I have sooooo much to tell you. But first Lauren has to answer my question.

"They spiritually connect, bonding most of their traits until a whole new personality is formed. Nothing changes for either, and often they don't even know they'd done it. That's how I was born"

"Wait, so your mom didn't know she was pregers?" Kenzie asks with a smirk.

I shake my head.

" How did they not know?" Bo asks in shock.

" All it takes for two Akroics to have a child is one bumping into the other. Since they have no physical body, it's easier for them to spiritually connect. That's why my dad has so many kids." I explain.

"So basicly, your mom and dad accidently bumped into each other, and then nine months later you were born?" Bo asks.

"No, I was born that night. It only takes those with a physical body nine moths. For Akroics, it takes nine hours. The infants are marked with their parents' symbols on their lower back that fades when they hit puberty."

"So basicly, you were literally an accident?" Bo asks sullenly, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes. My birth is the reason for Akroic primiscarity. They all saw how powerful, loved, and respected I was at such a young age. Plus, my father was named king because of it." I explain.

"Oh. So, since your dad got a chick preggers first he became king of all the what-cha-macall-its? Wanky."

"Shut up Kenz. I don't think that's what Lauren meant." Bo defends.

"Nope Kenzies asumption is spot on." I respond.

"Oh..well at lest they were happy." Bo says sweetly.

"Actually, our relationships are warped. My father's more like my grandfather, and my brother is more like my father. Although I still refer to Zeus as my father."

"So your little brother is like your father and your father is like your grandpa?" Bo asks in aww.

I nod and respond."The origanals aren't related and, like you said Bo, they don't have bodies, so the simplist hand shake will cause pieces of their souls bind in another Akroic. For instace, my father and Hades got in an argument about Hades relationship with my younger sister Persephone. Though the voice said they were mated, my father didn't like how he went about getting her. I'm sure you both know the myth of Hades and Persephone?"

They nod.

"Well contrary to what many believe, my father was pissed. So he went to the underworld to have a "chat" with Hades about how to treat a lady. The conversation got heated and my father punched Hades in the face. Nine hours later Hades gave birth to triplets. Lucifer, Lilith, and Kane are my three out of four of favorite and younger siblings."

"WHOOOOOA. Lucifer, Lilith, and Kane are not only your favorite younger siblings, but they're also the kids of Hades and Zuse?!" Bo asks.

I nod before saying, "Do you see how easy it is for them to reproduce amongst each other. Its kind of sad and funny at the same time. You should have seen my dad's face." I chuckle in amusement.

"So is what the bible says about them true?" Kenzie asks.

Bo and I look at her in shock. "You read the bible?" we ask simultaniously.

"My Babushka used to read it to me every night before I went to bed. She's really religious for a thief that married a criminal mastermind." Kenzie answers with a far away look in her eyes.

"Really?" Bo asks with a slight smirk.

"What can I say? Crime runs in my family."

"You know Bo, I think you're, for lack of a better term, pussy footing around your own issues. I think we should put this conversation on hold and go talk to Trick. You can get Kenzie caught up on everything while I get dressed and on the way there."

Bo nods as she grabs Kenzie's arm and says, "Come on Kenz lets get you caught up."

I smile as I get out of bed and gather my clothes.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

Oh hey, I didn't brake my phone. I levitate my phone into my hand and look at the caller ID. I smile and hit the answer button.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…..or call." I say with a chuckle into the phone.

"**Yeah well my ears were burning so I figured I'd let my fingers guide me. Anywho, I tried to call you earlier, but I guess you were sleeping." Luci rasps.**

"Oh Luci I'm sorry I didn't answer. Whats up?" I ask sweetly while sliping my panties back on..

"**Well Grayg, Lilith, Kane and I are on our way to town. Something big is going down Koráki. I don't know if it's on of the first three, the garuda, or one of them. But what we do know is that the fae are in danger, and the voice says if we don't help you'll die. By the way, I think you need to tell Bo everything."**

"I already did. We're going to confront her grandpa and get info about her mom. Can you guys keep your ears to the ground and tell me if you hear anything." I ask rebuttoning my shirt.

" **Will do Koráki. Call you when we get more info, as for when we get there?"**

"You four are new Fae and I sugest Grayg and Kane join the dark, while you and Lilith join the light. Admit to being related to Grayg and Kane but we never met before. If you want to call me use multiple burner phones to call me, and don't call this phone. Call my special number." I say briskly then hang up and crush my phone over the trash. I take a deep breath and descend to the living room.

"Ready to go Babe."

Both Bo and Kenzie spring up and walk to the door with a ditermination I've never seen before. This should be intertaining.


	5. Chapter 5

_Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well_

My phone goes off as Bo, Kenzie, and I reach Bo's car.

_Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well_

I pull out my phone and look at the caller ID. The last time Lilith called me she was at a party and asked me if anal sex hurt.

_My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the dashboard  
My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the radio_

Then lets not forget about the time she asked me if pussy taste like tuna, without the mayo.

_Get back, get down  
Pull me closer if you think you can hang  
Hands up, hands tied  
Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang"Are you going to get that?" Bo asks with a smirk. _

I nod and hit the answer button. "Hey Loca, before you ask. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, maybe, and yes. Now ask me the questions."

"Are you with your mate? Are you two having sex? Is her human with you? Are you having a threesome? Are you going to the blood kings bar? Will you celebrate La Shoshain there? Last but certainly not least, are you two going to confront him?"

"It would seem that, even after all these years I still know what you're thinking." I chuckle.

"Yeah that is kinda weird, but anyway I called to tell you that seeing the hobbit is not a good idea." Lil jokes.

"And why is that Tinkerbell? From what I heard it was a kick ass movie." I retort.

"Ha-Ha very funny. Anyway since he is the blood king, his powers work on our kind. Plus if he feels threatened by the situation or wants to cover his tracks, he could do something drastic." She says seriously.

I must admit I did not think of that I did not think of that. Hmmm, well I guess I'll have to subdue my lover and her human. Hold on for a sec."

"Bo, Kenzie we need to talk." I yell.

Both girls turn to face me, with a questioning look.

"Remember when I said Trick was a Blood King?" I ask.

Both girls nod. "Well a blood king has this book called the book of blood, it is exactly what it sounds like. Anything he writes in this book will come true but at a cost."

"So if we confront Trick he could write in the book and make it never happen…or worst." Bo whispers softly.

I nod.

"Well fuck. What do we do now." Bo asks sullenly.

"I say we go to Trick's and celebrate La Shoshain." I answer.

They look at each other then say simultaneously. "La Sho-what-now?"

"La Shoshain. It's the most saccade day of the year for Fea, it's the one time of the year where light and dark fea can interact and fuck each others brains out." I chuckle.

"Sounds like my kind of party, lets go!" Kenzie exclaims while hoping in Bo's car.

I lift the phone back to my ear just as I hear Lilith ask. "So you guys gong to the

Gollum's pub or what?"

I can't help but laugh at the insult. "What do you have against Trick?"

"He's an ass whole. Word on Olympus is, during the Fea wars his daughter, Aife, was madly love with-"

"Noxsis, her Nephilim guardian. I remember when he came to me in pure anguish because he loved Aife but he took a vow of chastity and took up the oath of guardians. Starting a relationship with a charge is forbidden as well as breaking a vow of chastity for a person that isn't your soul mate being around her broke his heart because he knew one day he would find his true mate and break her poor heart.

Unfortunately his nightmare became a reality when he found his mate Valkyrie. Was the daughter of Hephaestus and Ares-"

"Wait Hephaestus and Ares had a kid?!" Bo, Kenzie, and Lilith yell. As I turn on my bluetooth and get in the driver seat.

"As we all know Aphrodite cheated on Hephaestus with Ares. So to get revenge Hephaestus made a net that would catch Akroics and force them out of their vessels when it is released."

"Their what?" Kenzie asks.

I place my hand over the receiver of my cell phone and answer. "When my mother and Hermes married they found that it was imposable for them to consummate their marriage. So they asked the voice for help. He told them that since my mother was a Akroic she could inhabit the body of any soulless mortal and use it as a vessel for all eternity. Mom told Hermes that he could choose her vessel but he felt that they should both agree on a vessel and they did. When mom inhabited her vessel she noticed that she no longer had to worry about getting pregnant by the other Akroics. The others noticed this as well and decided to get a vessel of their own.

So anyway Hephaestus caught them having sex and through the net on them. As way of insult he brought them to a meeting of the three first species. He then released the net and demanded that Aphrodite and Ares be punished for the pain they put him through. Little did he know Aphrodite and Ares were mates so they could not, actually, be punished. So he walks over to Ares, who hasn't figured out that he was no longer in his vessel, and says 'I guess you've finally bested me in something other then looks dear brother. Dare you hurt me farther by denying me a proper apology by way of handshake? I know that you hate to say sorry or verbalize your emotion and I'm in Akroic form so we don't actually have to touch.' Ares was skeptical because Hephaestus is stronger then him and being 'in his vessel' Hephaestus could hurt him pretty bad so he asked. 'If that is so then why shake at all?' Hephaestus smirked realizing that he had poor Ares right were he wanted him so he responded. 'It is the thought that counts dear brother.' He then extended his hand to Ares. Ares took his hand and to his horror they made contact. All the other Akroics in the room laughed at the sly and well thought out vengeance scam Hephaestus pulled.

A little while later Ares gave birth to a beautiful girl that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with. However Hephaestus did want her so he took her and named her Valkyrie. However like her "mother" she was drawn to war however she was drawn to the bodies of brave soldiers who perished. Whenever she saw a body she would se a sorrowful soul standing over it.

She told Hephaestus, who took her to a secluded area so they could speak with the voice-"

"What did it say?" All three girls ask in excitedly.

"He told her she had a gift and that she was to take those poor souls to a place where they could be at peace, but only if she found such a place. She agreed and searched for days but never found a place. So Hephaestus made one for her, he called it Valhalla. She was so happy and did her job with ease, until she found a brave woman who died at war. She spoke to the woman and decided to bring her to Valhalla and train her to rehabilitate the soldiers. It worked well, especially when she came upon the Amazonians.

Soon she had a small army of female souls that devoted themselves to gathering the souls of brave men and woman to take them to Valhalla. The men were rehabilitated while the women were trained to rehabilitate the men and gather more worthy souls.

These women soon became known as Valkyrie's girls, when she was killed the girls disowned their own names and took up hers, they are now known as Valkyries." I finally finish.

"Wait how did die? What happened to Valkyrie's soul?" Bo asks.

"That's another story for another day. Right now I need you two to plaster on some pretty convincing smiles because we're here." I say as I park the car near the door." I respond.

The girls groan as we get out the car. "I'll meet you two inside I have to finish up this call. Oh and pretend like you don't know what La Shoshain is."

They both nod as they enter the pub.

"So will you tell me what really happened or do I have to wait to?" Lilith asks sarcastically.

"Yes now I want you to take Luci to the Ash. Tell Kane and Grayg To see the Morgan. Also warn them that she will flirt with them and may even present herself to them-"

I pause as a thick scent of wet dog fills my nostrils. I look in the rear view mirror and see none other then Mutt boy and Hale walking towards the pub, great just fuckin great. I wait till both men are in the pub before I finish

"Look I'll call you back. I currently have to kick an over grown puppy that keeps humping at my mates leg."

I hang up my cell as I exit the car and walk to the door. Just as I enter the pub I'm meet with the loud screeching that sounds like rusty metal nails on a brand new chalkboard. I

Great the day I reconnect with my inner beast is the day same fuckin day I have to hear a fuckin Banshee wail.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walk in the pub I hear Trick announce the end of the celebration. Great now I'll never get to have any fun with Bo, since Tricks probably gunna put her and fleabag on Banshee duty. Damn it I either get thrown up on or I let the fur-ball try and take what's mine.

"Lauren!" Bo yells while flinging her arms around my neck.

"Wow you've been gone for like four minutes and I'm already excited to see you." She pants while tightening her grip.

I gently slide my hands around her waist and pull her closer to me. "There is much we need to talk about later but for now I think you should help Trick figure out who the Banshee screeched for." I whisper as I nuzzle her neck.

Trick and the boys walk back over to us after they clear everyone who is not apart of the five families. I hear a small growl from Dyson, as they get closer which makes my inner beast swell with pride. That's right wolf boy she's mine now so back the fuck off.

"So Trick, tell me about these five families." Bo inquires as I softly pamper her neck with kisses, to piss off Dyson more.

"Banshees wail only for the noble families, five human and five Fea." He answers only half correct.

If only he knew why banshees really wail. I shake my head sullenly as a lone tar rolls down my eye and a searing pain rips through my chest.

"Baby are you ok?" Bo asks in a whisper.

I nod and kiss pulse point.

"So any non-noble is safe right?" Kenzie asks trying to reel a currently distracted Bo back to the task at hand.

"That's the theory." He answers while clearing off empty tables.

"Well I think we should go after the Banshee and see who she wailed for." Dyson pipes in as he takes a swig of beer.

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.

I grab my phone and answer. "Rhaego, yes zats'I dolor de dood. Zer da davam?" (Rhaego I felt the pain of death. What is going on?) I ask briskly in Acroflum.

"Srane N'yaka-de, Pegasus haessda batek filmatu Bhrak-chei. El Ki'cti-pa het deur sy Th'syra, tspang poan straks. Han është den Nrak'ytara van Xiào ēn Kaba nopeu; ông sal nie jetoj verlede verjaluys." He response. (Yes master, Pegasus was shot by a spear-gun. The spear went through his skull, killing him instantly. He is the guardian of Sean Cavanaugh; he will not live past sundown.)

"Ok." I whisper then hang up.

Bo rubs my arm in a soothing manner then pampers my face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. I smile at her then say, "I'll go with Bo to make the Banshee talk, since you lot can't get violent."

"I think it would be best if I go. If Bo is of noble blood I doubt a frail little human girl can protect her. Besides Bo is unallied so she dose not have to follow the rules of La Shoshain." Dyson gruffs as he stand up and puts his coat on.

"What makes you think that Bo dose not want to practice La Shoshain, the most sacred Fea holiday, alliances do not matte on this day anyway. Also I think you should stay here with Hail, since we all know he is of royal blood and the wail could have been for him. Further more I can protect Bo perfectly fine with out you, you flea ridden mutt." I retort calmly as I take Bo's hand and lead her to the entrance.

"Kenzie?" Bo questions, looking back at the little human stuffing her face.

"Mmm, you guys knock your selves out. This food isn't gunna eat its self."

Trick gives the poor girl an annoyed look. "It would be best if only the noble families stayed." He says harshly.

Kenzie gives him her IDGAF look and responds. "Hey I could have noble blood."

She takes a bite of another strawberry, causing Hail to lick his lips. Hmmm….i wonder if she's his….

"No, like if some dude boned my great, great, Grandmother. I'm sure she was a real hot wench." Kenzie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, but don't eat every thing. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" He bellows as he storms off.

"I think you should go see what that was about Dickson…I mean Dyson." Bo rasps venomously as I pull her out the pub.

"Bo, my love, how would you feel if I told you I could give you your memories back today, and only today." I say softly as we get in her car.

She looks at me confused, shocked, and hopeful, than sad. "What about the banshee?" She asks sullenly.

"We do not need to seek her, I already know who will die. Besides it will only take an hour. So we can come back when we are done and tell the others who will die. Besides the last time I took you to make a banshee talk, you cried and refused to speak to me for a week." I respond as I pull out of the lot.


	7. Chapter 7

BO's Memories

It's a bright sunny day, in May and all of my favorite flowers have bloomed in the lush field we call a back yard that is surrounded by a thick forest that holds enormous trees, painted with the brightest shades of green. There are no other houses for miles just us and nature, at times I do get lonely but when those times come we just go to a public park so I can play with kids my own age.

"PRINCESS!" My one true best friend and protector yells in the distance.

"YOU HAVE TO FIND ME!" I yell back as I make a mad-dash into the forest.

I as fast as I can, past hulking trees, blooming plants, grazing animals, and leap over large rocks and fallen trees till I see a clearing our clearing. Just I'm about to break through the trees, when a strong pair of warm yet callused hands wrap around my bare waist and lift me off the ground. I look down as I'm carried higher and higher up.

"You, wanted me to do this to you didn't you Princess?" La angelic voice rasps as she flies us into the clearing.

I nod enthusiastically look down and find the crystal clear lake that we often swim in around this time a year. I look up at her pail skin and sharp features and dark eyes; She is sooooooo cool I wish I was like her rather then a succy-thingy.

"Ok. Are you ready?" She asks.

I nod in excitement.

OK. !…..2….." Before La even says three she releases her hold on me causing me to fall at a rapid pace into the cold and calm waters.

I swim around under the water till I hear a familiar splash. I swim back to the surface, to find La laying on her back with her wings spread out as she floats on the water. Gosh she is sooooo coooooolll. I quickly doggy paddle over to her and clime on to one of her massive white and gold wings she says since I'm so tinny and her wings are so strong I can sit and lay on them as much as I want.

"Well Bo are you excited to start preschool tomorrow?"

I nod as h=she backstrokes around the lake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dark outside as a howl rips through the air. I'm running for dear life into the forest I love, behind me a terrifying growl rips through the air. I glance behind me and find a white and gray wolf with bright gold irises being swallowed in black wholes that seemed to have punctured their center. It's teeth are sharp and jagged and it's canines slightly porter out of its long snout. Its body looks lean and powerful, with long legs to help it move faster and sharp claws that cut through anything in its path.

I tare my gaze away from it and run faster to my safe haven, my sanctuary, and my salvation…our lake.

As the thought enters my head I yell for the one person I know will never let me down. "LAUREN! LAUREN, PLEASE, HELP ME!"

As the words leave my mouth I entire the clearing I feel a force push me forward, causing me to fall on my stomach as a massive weight holds me down. I turn my head slightly so I can see my attacker. His eyes are the same as the wolfs, his top and bottom canines elongated and deathly sharp, his face is scrunched up scarily, his ears pointed, and his skin pail. Atop his head lays a thick bush of dirty blond cropped curls that are connected, by side burns, to a thick five o'clock shadow.

"_**You will be mine to devourer soon. No one will save you, no one cares, it's just you and me in this forest all alone, and I will make you SCREEEEAM!" **_the psycho whispers in my ear as he presses himself into me more and harshly pushes his deadly claws into my tiny body.

I scream bloody murder and thrash around as he rips and tears at my skin.

"Bo." A familiar voice calls in the distance.

"**LAURAAAAAAAAN!"** I yell as my body jolts forward in shock and a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around me.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok Princess, you're ok." A soft and sweet voice coos as the person strokes my hair.

My body shakes violently as I sob uncontrollable in my savior's arms. "What's wrong Princess?" Lauren asks, using her pet name for me as she attempted to sooth me.

I feel a warm wetness in my underwear so I look down I peed myself. I try to pull away from Lauren, in embarrassment, but she just tightens her hold and lifts me out of bed. "Come on Princess lets get you bathed after that we'll watch Disney movies. And if you want I'll call out of work and we can have a girls-day, just you and me all day." Lauren says as she carries me to the bathroom.

I look up into her red and gold eye. "Pinky promise?" I ask holding up my left pinkie.

Lauren smiles and wraps her longer pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise." She confirms.

I smile and lay my head on her shoulder as she readies my bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air is cold, outside it's dark the animals are making noses but I'm not listening to them. I'm laying in my bed trying to count sheep but it's not working, it never works. Ever since I talked to La-La about my parents, two months ago, thing have changed. For instance her parent moved in two days later, she stopped going into town with me, and whenever we are together she seems sad.

I sit up in my bed and slowly slip from under my covers and tiptoe out of my room and into the hall. I quietly circumnavigate my way through the house like a ninja, till I reach La-La's room. As I stealthily enter the room, I watch her to see if she has awoken. To my joy she has not so I oh so stealthily slip under her covers.

"Have a bad dream Princess?" La asks as she turns to face me.

"No silly I can't sleep." I respond as I cuddle close to her.

"Ahhh yes, I almost forgot how excited you get the night before your birthday."

"Ummmhmmm, La-La why do you call me Princess?" I question.

"I call you Princess because you are one. Your grandfather was a king, your mother a Princess therefore you are a Princess and I am your protective Knight. Sent to protect as well as take care of. I am and always will be your guardian angel." She answers as she kisses my forehead.

"Cool…DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE A KINGDOME?" I yell in excitement.

"Maybe…I honestly don't know much about the man or even who he is. Which is why, Bo, tonight will be our last night together." She answers sullenly.

I feel tears swell up in my eyes as an invisible force wraps it's hand around my neck, causing my throat to get tight. "What?" I whisper, not trusting my voice to go any higher.

"I promised." She answers softly while pulling me closer.

I think over all the promises I've ever heard Lauren make that could force her to leave me. Then I remember when I was to I begged her to find my real parents….she promised me she would.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, like I said before there are just to many risks to let them get any where near you. I don't want you getting hurt Bo." She responds softly.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Bo, my kind are much more powerful then the fea so I can take care of myself. Now go to sleep young one." Lauren whispers softly in my ear.

I nod, finally allowing the silent tears to fall from my eyes.

Ten hours later

I slowly open my eyes and look around my room….man that was the craziest Dream I ever had….I think…hmm odd, I don't even remember it any more. I shake my head as my parents, Sam and Mary Dennis burst into my room with a large cake in their hands.

"HAPPY FOURTH BIRTHDAY, BOOOO!" They yell.

Mmmm I love cake, I hope it's vanilla or chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

I watch Bo's face attentively, while I place the memories back in her head and restore the ones I changed. She looks so peaceful…so content. She looks so…beautiful. I guess me leaving was a good thing, cause before I never had any sort of sexual feeling towards her…hell I never even thought of dating her when she hit puberty…till I left. Maybe my inner beast knew I'd have to do this to my little Princess so it protected my heart with thoughts of only sisterly/maternal love but it knew that one day, one fateful day, those feeling for her would be strained by her sexual desires. I was never ment love Bo like that. She's a fucking succubus for Christ sake; her feeling toward me would have turned sexual at some point causing mine to turn sexual as well.

"Lauren?" Bo whimpers as her eyes slowly flutter open.

I stroke her temples and smile down at her while her eyes refocus and adjust to the sunlight. Her eyes fill with tears as a small yet broken smile grace her lips. "You came back." She whimpers as tears stream down her face.

I maneuver myself so that I can press my lips fiercely to her soft lips in a searing kiss. She weaves her hands so deep in my hair it feels like her nails are digging graves in my scalp, but I don't care I want what's mine now more then ever. I force my tongue into her oh so submissive mouth and viscously tear at her shirt.

"Umm…. sorry to interrupt but…ummm you two need to go back to the Dal or those others losers will get suspicious." Luci whispers timidly.

I look up at him with a look that could kill a basilisk as I pull myself away from what is mine….fuck I'm getting really primal…hmmm maybe I'm going into heat.

I look at Bo's stunned and dopey expression. "Come on baby. Lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo and I strut into the Dal. "Sean Cavanaugh." I announce.

The man sitting across from Kenzie raises his hand with a glum expression while Kenzie just looks shocked and scared. Instead of flipping out like I thought she would, she goes to the bar and gets two glasses of tricks strongest booze and goes over to console him.

Well now that we got that over with lets head home and make up for lost time." Bo whispers seductively causing my eyes and teeth to change as I nuzzle her neck.

"I will fuck you until you can no longer walk…at all for a year." I husk.

Bo nips and sucks on my ear lobe before she rasps. "Oh really. Hu I honestly don't think you can….old lady."

I pull her impossible closer to me and fist my talented fingers in her shirt. "Don't test me little girl or I'll fuck you right here with no issue." I retort sensually then lick her neck, causing her to tremble and gasp in excitement.

"I…..ummm….I…..have to talk to….errr….ummm….that little dude." Bo stutters as she walks towards the back room and signals for Trick to follow her.

I follow as well but stay by the door as to not distract her from her distraction.

"So are Banshees ever wrong?" She asks.

"Not that I know of." Trick answers sullenly.

"Well if fae aren't allowed to use their power on La Shoshain how can a Banshee wail?" She asks.

"A Banshees powers are reflexive, there for they have no control so it doesn't count." I answer for him.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bo asks Trick as he retrieves a book and scroll for Bo.

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind right now. Here it's early writings of La Shoshain and the blood king. Shut you up for a little while" He answers while handing her the scroll.

"What language is this?" Bo asks

"Hmm, also available in human translation."

God I need to teach Bo how to speak the language of the Fea people. Bo takes the book then struts over to me and takes my hand before leading me back to the bar. Unfortunately Kenzie and Sean intercept us on the way.

"Uh, hey, Sean has something he would like to say. Go head." Kenzie says with apat on the boys chest.

I hear a low growl from the pool table but I ignore it knowing that it came from Hale, since Dickson is sitting at the bar. I tilt my head to the side and whisper a quick I'll be back to Bo, before walking over to the pissed off siren.

"You know if this is how you react when she just has a friend, I can't wait to see what you do if she starts dating." I whisper to him.

Hale whimpers before sullenly whispering. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Kenzie being your mate." I retort just as softly.

He doesn't respond so I say. "If you do not claim her…you'll loose her."

He looks at me but I just shake my head and walk over to Bo as Kenzie and Sean walk back to their seats.

"So what's going on?" I ask as I take her into a tight embrace.

"Well he wants me to track down his asshole brother so that they can fix some issue they had. You coming?"

I nod and kiss her neck before we walk out the Dal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After jumping back and forth between Cavanaugh, nearly getting crushed by a chandler, listening to my darling sweet Bo gush about her grandfather and all of his achievements and how cool La Shoshain is, fighting a troll, stopping Sean from killing Liam, And Bo invoking Agallamh. We find our selves back at the Dal.

"Sis there one from the community…who will step forward…as the claimer?" Bo asks looking around the room.

Before Dickson can volunteer himself I pull out my double dragon tooth blade and rasp. "I will be your claimer, so we can die together-" I move so that Bo's back is to my front. I place one tip over my heart while the other pokes into her back…right where the heart should be. "-Heart to heart, ashes to ashes."

"Bo smiles sullenly and silently thanks me.

I watch in anger as the two boys argue, but when Liam demands that I kill Bo because the Agallamh is over.

"I'll kill you first boy, so I suggest you calm your God damn titties BECAUSE I WILL GLADLY FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE I EVEN TOUCH BO, AND THAT'S A FUCKING PROMIS!" I threaten.

"You can't do that it's La Shoshain!" He yells back.

"Yeah, but that means nothing to me I'm not a fucking Fea. But I'm a doctor so I can kill you before I even get to Bo and since I'm the claimer no one can harm me till I kill Bo, however when I kill her I intend to kill myself so in the end it doesn't even matter." I answer calmly.

His face goes red but he says nothing. Bo smirks at me then Kenzie starts whispering in her ear.

Bo announces that we take a short recess while Kenzie slips out of the Dal followed by Hale. I quickly walk over to my lover and rasp.

"When we get home I will punish you for all this heart ach you are putting me through."

She chuckles and then slowly draws my lips to hers but before they can meet I stop her.

"I change my mind your punishment starts now. No physical contact till this is over." I husk with a devilish grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Liam calls time I glare at him and he stays quiet for a few minutes before Kenzie burst in with Mr. Cavanaugh. We swore daddy Cavanaugh in the circle and learn that he stole the money so he could gamble the bastered, the boys end their conflict and just as we leave the Dal Sean gets shot. I can tell Kenzie is hurt by his death but as soon as Hale wraps his arm around her she calms and agrees to drink with him at his place. Liam is a blubbering mess and way to distraught to drive so I call for Trick to find him a ride home, and Trick forces Dickson to be Liam's ride. So tonight it's just me and my lover.


End file.
